Their Language
by dani-chan3
Summary: Principal Kuno decides to give a dance. FORMATTING UPDATED!


    a/n: a waffy one-shot(?)... that is... unless you WANT me to continue... ^_^ heehee. Oh yeah…I don't own ranma… but like any other person, I wish I did… *sniffle sniffle* Btw, Ranma and Akane may seem a bit of OOC. Takes place a few months after that damn ruined marriage.   
  
    To those first 5(or was it 6?) who reviewed: New formatting! YEY! ^_^ Wheeeeeee! *does a little jig around the laptop* Many many many many thanks to you guys!... I didn't bother to check how the formatting looked in MS Word so I just posted it and got off the computer... heh. i spent all day today (after school, of course! no homework! YEY! ^_^), learning how to format in HTML. It was kinda exhausting... Anyway, thanks for still bothering to read my fic even though it was so screwed up... heehee. ^_^ Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    Their Language   
  
  
  
    The music beats loudly in the large room. Blue-grey eyes scan the room looking for a certain dark blue-haired girl among the mass of bodies under the shimmering lights of the disco ball.   
    For some inane reason, principal Kuno decided to give a dance. In the middle of the schoolyear, for no reason at all. It was enough to make Ranma suspicious. And he was pretty sure that Kuno intended to punish them all or make their lives a living hell very soon because of something. Of course, by saying, 'them all,' that mainly meant Ranma. And to harm Ranma usually included Akane in it.   
    He spots her easily in the crowd. As easy as picking out a bowl of miso soup in the midst of sushi. It really shouldn't be that easy to pick her out of an overwhelming jam-packed crowd. But after the 'incident,' looking for Akane, just to see if she was safe, had become first priority. Had become so uncomfortably easy. And he knew why. He was falling.   
    It was getting increasingly hot in the large room. The bodies radiating lots of heat from all the energy exerted. People were sweating like pigs. Only a few hadn't joined the crowd in front of the stage and Ranma was one of them. He stared at Akane who was in the middle of the crowd, the light shining on her more often than not. She was the only one who still looked beautiful there. Even though she was sweating, he didn't know how she managed to look so… not kawaiikune in there.   
    He stared at her perfect body. Her small white tank top barely covering her muscled stomach, the straps of her bra peeking out. She had shed the shirt she wore on top a while back. he glanced beside him, at the pink shirt and white sweater on the chair next to him. Glancing around, he looked cautiously to make sure no one was watching him.   
    He gigngerly picked up the discarded shirt and held it near his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It smelled of her. He sighed and opened his eyes again, hastily putting the shirt back to its' former position. Then he put his elbows on the table and leaned his head on top of his hands. He didn't dare take his eyes off her. He admired how nicely the cargo pants she had bought the other day accentuated her curves.   
    He watched as she danced next to her friends, her movements more graceful than anything he had ever seen. She seemed so blissfully lost to the music. It was almost as if she was part of the music. Her limbs were like water, flowing with the beautiful melody of the song. Then she opened her eyes. He watched her scan the crowd, a panicked look on her face. Ranma chuckled softly, he had left the crowd a while back, maybe 25 minutes, and she only noticed now. He didn't know if he was touched by her concern for him or angered that she didn't notice.   
    Their eyes met. A relieved look flashed through her features briefly. Relieved? Why was she relieved to see a perverted idiot? He couldn't seem to wipe of the shocked look on his face as she walked over to him. He sat up straight and managed to wipe off the stupid look on his face. She stopped in front of him, fanning herself.   
    "I didn't notice how hot it was in there…" she breathed. Ranma didn't say anything. "Why'd you leave me there?"   
    He smiled crookedly. "I didn't leave you. I mean, you weren't so alone were you? Besides, you only noticed I was gone after, what? Half an hour?" He laughed lightly.   
    "HALF AN HOUR?!" she exclaimed, looking at the clock near the door. She fell to the seat which had her discarded clothes on it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't notice!"   
    "Of course you wouldn't," he said, unable to keep some of the bitterness away from his voice, "like you always say, you don't want or need a perverted baka. Why would you notice now?" She stared at him, something undescribable on her face. Maybe undescribable because he didn't want to or was too afraid to awknowledge it.   
    "Ranma," she started.   
    He interrupted her, "You thirsty? A slow tomboy like you must be tired trying to keep up with the people there, even though you DO have the strength of a gorilla." He stared at her, horrified. How did he always manage to say such horrible things to her?! His eyes darted around the room. Anywhere except in her direction. "I mean, you might want water, you look so tired, all that sweat makes you look more kawaiikune than ever." His eyes widened. "I mean, I'll get you a drink…"   
    He practically ran to the bar and ordered a coke. He realised that they ran out a while ago. The bartender had told him that he had gotten the last coke when he went to sit down. Then he remembered that he still had some of his coke. They had run out of water too. Principal Kuno must be trying to dehydrate them to death. But he stayed there for a while trying to calm his nerves. An image of her walking sensuously towards him was imprinted in his mind. Her short hair plastered to her graceful neck, her white tank top stuck to her body with sweat. Her hips swaying from side to side as she walked towards him with her jeans hanging low on her waist, exposing skin so perfect that they were the kind that only angels could have. He knew she wasn't trying to seduce him or anything. He knew that she just looked so beautiful no matter what.   
    When he felt that he could handle her already, he walked slowly back to the table, and slipped into the seat beside the one he occupied a while ago, which was now occupied by Akane. He reached past her for his coke, his arm brushing against hers. He got his glass, which still had some ice in it. Then he placed it in front of her and emptied the rest of his coke into the glass.   
    "Sorry. They ran out of drinks…" Akane reached out for the glass, her fingers brushing briefly against his, a blush rose in his cheeks as he hurriedly withdrew his hands. He noticed that her hand that was holding the glass was trembling. " 'Kane?" he whispered softly, concerned.   
    "Whaddya want, Ranma? Go ask a favor from somebody else. This kawaiikune tomboy can't possibly provide you with anything." Ranma stared at her, dumbstruck. She already had provided him with everything he could ask for. Didn't she know that? Without knowing it, she already had. And as always, as she was about to apologize he had lashed out at her, panicking at the strong onslaught of his emotions. He had hurt the person who meant the world to him. She WAS his world. Ranma no baka.   
    " 'Kane?" he asked again, his voice trembling and unsure.   
    "WHAT?!"   
    He glanced at the dance floor where a slow song was starting and said the first thing that same into his mind, "Dance with me?"   
    "Wh-what?" she turned her head to look at him. She had evidently been crying. He reached out to wipe the tears away. His hand lingered on her cheek as he asked her again. Then he stood up and held out his hand to her.   
    She looked so confused. Then a tentative smile peeked out as she gently placed her hand in his. Then he led her to the dance floor, walking backwards, never taking his eyes off her, a smile on his face. They slowly made their way to the center of the crowd.   
    The smiles had slipped off their faces as they faced each other, in the middle of the crowd, an intense look on their faces instead.   
    Then he took her other hand and joined it with its' twin in his other hand, and he entwined them around his neck. Then he placed his hand on her shoulders, his eyes closing to relish the feel of the soft skin there. Then he slowly dragged them down her back and they stayed at the lower portion of her back. His thumb unconciously massaged the skin peeking out between her shirt and pants, eliciting a small sigh from her. He leaned his forehead against hers and brought his hands to her sides, resting slowly on her hips, still making small, massaging circles. He opened his eyes to see a soft smile on her face. He was so stupid. Making her cry all the time when he could have made her happy all the time and be rewarded with a beautiful smile instead of heartbreaking tears instead.   
    He drew her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder, her face turned to his neck. He could feel her hot breath going down his shirt. The hand her face was turned to slid down to plant itself on his chest, over his heart. He watched through half-lidded eyes her eyes flutter close and he leaned down and buried his face in her short hair.   
    He inhaled deeply. It smelled of her. " 'Kane…" he breathed out, half to himself.   
    She purred contentedly, "Mmmmmmm. Ne, Ranma?"   
    He pulled away and stared at her beautiful brown eyes. "Sumanu."   
    She smiled lightly at him, understanding the wealth in his words, what it meant besides that. But also knowing it was hard for him to apologize. She brushed away some of the hair falling to his eyes and whispered back to him, "Hai."   
    And they resumed their previous position, shifting from one foot to another, aware of only each other, aware of the other's beating heart as well as their own, a wealth of meaning behind their actions.   
  
  
  
  
  
    >   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Hate it or love it? Time to review! Tell me if you guys want a sequel… But I wont make one unless 5 or more people want me to… ^_^ I'm evil… I knooow.   
  
Domo arigato gozaimasu for reading minna-san! Ja ne!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
@--*---   
dani-chan   
© 2003 


End file.
